


Miraculous Dark Night: A Miraculous Short Story

by FaceliftV



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceliftV/pseuds/FaceliftV
Summary: A grim and dark telling of a Ladybug adventure. I received my inspiration from works such as; Batman: A Death in the Family, Batman: The Killing Joke, and Spider-Man: The Death of Gwen Stacy. This was written for a joke I had with my friends when I they had me watch the 1st season of Miraculous. This is definetely not the best thing I've ever written, it's very short, but I'm somewhat proud of it. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
Kudos: 5





	Miraculous Dark Night: A Miraculous Short Story

Miraculous: Dark Night

The Dark Night Begins

Ladybug kicks open the door of an abandoned warehouse. She has a lead. Cat Noir has been missing for 6 months, she needs to pick up the pace.  
Before she is noticed, Lady jumps up onto the cat walk of the structure. She surveys the room. There are a total of thirteen guards, six of them armed. Slowly the heroine takes outs eight of the guards, on the ninth one she is spotted.  
“So much for the quiet approach I guess.” she mutters to herself.  
Encased in a circle of thugs, Ladybug does not hold back. It only took forty-eight seconds and many broken bones until she was finally down to one opponent.  
He makes a break for it. He doesn’t make it far until the spotted yo-yo is wrapped around his legs, tripping him to the ground. Without a moment’s hesitation Ladybug pins the man down. She takes his hand and breaks his index finger. He screams.  
“I am not in the mood for games.”she says in a gravelly tone. “Where is Cat Noir!”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I swear!” the criminal replies.  
She breaks three more fingers. She doesn’t have time to listen to him squabble.  
“Ok ok ok I’ll talk!” He said. “Word around town is Hawk Moth has Cat Noir locked up on the outskirts of the city.” He gives her the exact location of a house located on the eastern side of Paris.  
“Thank you.” Ladybug says as she breaks the rest of his fingers. He passes out from shock.  
Ladybug slips out to the top of the warehouse. She stares out at the glowing lights of Paris. She remembers all the times her and Cat Noir saved the city from Hawk Moth’s akuma. They were just kids back then, naive. It was that naivety that got Luka killed two years ago. Not a day goes by that she doesn’t think about the incident.  
“If I wasn’t so careless!” She screams as she punches the roof of the warehouse. The suit dissolves off of Marinette. In front of her, a small polka-dotted creature appears, Tikki.  
“Marinette, it wasn’t your fault. There was no way you could’ve stopped it.” Tikki said, trying to console the hurting heroine.  
“Don’t lie to me Tikki, we both know that if I were paying more attention I could’ve saved him!” She started to cry. “And now Cat Noir is missing, and I’m afraid of failing him too.”  
Tikki puts her small hand on Marinette’s shoulder. The kwami remembers her first time meeting the girl. She was so nervous and insecure back then, nothing like now. The kwami wonders that by showing up in Marinette’s life, she may have inadvertently ruined it.  
“We’re wasting time sitting here, what do you say we go save Cat Noir?” Tikki urged.  
“You’re right Tikki, spots on!” Marinette affirms.  
Tikki disappears and the red suit materializes onto her skin. On her belt, her yoyo appears. Over the years, she’s made some improvements but the basic design is still there. The midnight black spots still dot the surface of the costume. A hood now accompanies her mask to better hide her identity. With the moon behind her, the Ladybug jumps into the night sky ready to save her catlike counterpart.

Old Enemies

With the grace of a ballerina, Ladybug swings from rooftop to rooftop. After so many dead ends, she is determined to find Noir. She just can’t bear to lose another friend. What if she fails? What if she took too long? She starts to overthink herself, she loses her footing and trips and falls into a dumpster. She grunts and climbs out..  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Marinette.” She says to herself. “You can do this.”  
Using her yoyo, she springs back into the sky. She finally reaches the location the thug gave her. She decides to go through a window instead of the front door. Whatever traps Hawk Moth has planned, Ladybug wants to be two steps ahead.  
She searches the house. There are no goons or traps. It just looks to be another house. She was about to give up when she heard a rustling from a room she missed. Carefully she opens the door. The room is dark except for a glowing green figure in the middle of the room, The Gamer.  
“Hello Ladybug.” Max says as he reveals a glowing green pyramid in his hands. “Catch!”  
The Gamer throws the pyramid at Ladybug. She swiftly evades the object. The pyramid lands on the floor and starts pulsating. Ladybug turns around, realizing what the object was, before she can react, it explodes.  
The house collapses. Ladybug is thrown through a wall onto the street. All she can hear is ringing. Gamer slowly strolls towards her, cackling. The hero of Paris struggles to stand up. Suddenly she feels a sharp pain coming from her side. She looks down to see a piece of debri jutting out of her ribs.  
Without hesitation, Ladybug declares, “Lucky Charm!” Her yoyo opens up to reveal a spotted hammer. A glowing pyramid mech emerges from the wreckage of the house. It maneuvers over to Gamer’s position and beams him up into the control panel.  
“Hand over your miraculous now or perish.” says the Gamer over the mech’s intercom. The mech shoots a green lightning bolt right next to Ladybug as a warning shot.  
Ladybug surveys the area. In the corner of her eye she spots a fire hydrant. A light goes off in her head, she has a plan. Carefully she runs over to the hydrant. The mech’s hand charged up to fire another bolt, this time Max will not miss. Before he fires, Ladybug uses the hammer to bust open the hydrant, spraying water all over the mech and ground. The electricity from his hand touches the water and instantly destroys the mech in seconds. The Gamer falls to the ground smoking. Ladybug walks over to the gamer and stomps on his face, breaking his glasses. From the pieces emerges a dark glowing butterfly, her yoyo catches it and performs the de-evilizing process. As this happens, she throws her hammer into the air, it disappears and in its place are swarms of ladybugs that proceed to go around fixing the damage. They fix her injury then disappear into her yoyo.  
“Max wake up!” Lady bug shakes Max awake.  
“Where am I?” he gorans.  
She only has five minutes until she changes back to Marinette, she needs answers quickly.  
“Where is Cat Noir?” she says menacingly.  
“I think I remember something.” he starts, “I remember going to the high school to meet with a shadowy man, I think it might’ve been Hawkmoth.”  
Ladybug gasps, she hasn’t been back to Françoise Dupont High School since the accident. She punches Max, crushing his already broken nose, knocking him out for the time being, she’ll be back later. She springs into the night sky once again. She needs to find a place to rest Tikki for a moment, she also can't stop thinking about one person.

The Accident

A groggy Marionette wakes up to a piercing alarm. She is tired but excited. It is the last day of senior year. She officially graduates today. Today was also special because she was finally going to tell Adrianne how she feels.  
“Good morning Marinette!” Tikki says.  
“Good morning!” Marinette smiles.  
Marinette gets ready for school. She’s extremely nervous. Her phone rings, it's Aayla. No doubt calling to discuss the plan for today. They’ve been brainstorming for months. Marinette picks up the phone.  
“Hey girl!” Aayla shrieks, “Are you ready for the big day? I can’t believe after all these years it’s finally going to happen! You better not screw this up girl…”  
“I know, I know, I’m really nervous.” Marinette replies.  
“Just remember what I told you, deep breaths, don’t get ahead of yourself. You’ll do just fine.” Aayla says in a comforting tone.  
“I’m just afraid he won’t like me back.” Marinette shivers.  
They speak for a little longer until it’s time to go to school. Marinette leaves the doors of her parent’s bakery onto the Parisian streets. On her shoulder, Tikki appears.  
“Ok, so what’s the plan?” the kwami asks.  
“So, around the time school ends it should start pouring.” Marinette says with a squeal. “I walk with him outside and pull out this umbrella.” She opens her bag to reveal a sleek black umbrella, the same umbrella Adrienne gave her when they first met. “We’ll stop and under the umbrella I’ll finally tell him how I feel.”  
Tikki starts clapping, “Yay! You’re going to do great Marinette!”  
“I hope so…” Marinette responds.  
The day goes by normally. Since it was the last day of school there was nothing to do. They had taken their final exams two days before. The day was perfect, almost too perfect. Not even the drama queen Chloe had anything to say. Marinette was living in bliss.  
The bell rang for lunch break. Marinette and Aayla walk to her parents bakery giggling. From behind, an excited Luka taps Marinette’s shoulder.  
“Hey Marinette, I gotta talk to you.” He said with a slight grin. He had something in his hand, a small piece of paper. Luka hid it in his jacket before Marinette could tell what it was.  
“Sure Luka, what do you want to tell me.” Marinette said.  
“I’ll tell you after school if that's alright.” Luka replied. Before Marinette could respond, Luka rode away on his bike. He was humming like his head was in the clouds, he was thinking about something or perhaps, someone.  
Marinette and Aayla spent their lunch break at the bakery. Marinette kept thinking about what Luka needed to say. It was probably just a going away present and a little farewell conversation. Whatever it was, it’ll have to wait until after she had confessed to Adrianne. Aayla checks her phone.  
“Girl we’re about to be late!” she yelled.  
The friends book it back to school. In their class of the day, Marinette cannot stop staring at Adrien. His blond hair glistening in the fluorescent lights of the classroom. Almost as if on cue, Marinette starts to hear the pitter patter of raindrops on the roof. Finally the bell rings.  
Marinette catches Adrianne walking out of the front doors of school.  
“Hey Adrien!” Marinette says as she stumbles towards him. “Need an umbrella?”  
“Oh hey Marinette, yes that would be nice.” Adrianne says. Marinette looks into his eyes, they glisten like shiny emeralds.  
“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, for well, a really long time now.” Marinette blurts out.  
“Oh what’s that?” Adrianne replies. The two were incredibly close, looking at each other under the umbrella. Everything was going exactly to plan. It was like magic.  
Luka walks out of the school grinning, paper in hand. He spots Adrianne and Marinette under the umbrella. His grin fades from his face. Without saying a word he walks past them, unlocks his bike, and proceeds to ride away. A single tear streaks his face.  
Marinette doesn’t notice Luka walking away. She’s caught up in the moment. Everything was going perfectly. Adrianne was finally going to know how she feels. As they stare into each other's eyes, Marinette finally begins to speak.  
“Adrianne, I’ve felt this way for a really long time and I’ve always wanted to tell you. I just could never find the words. Adrien I-.” Before Marinette could finish her sentence. The front of the school explodes.  
A broken Luka is three blocks away when he hears an explosion come from the school. Instantly thinking of Marinette, he turns around barrels back towards the school. He arrives to find The Bubbler standing in the wreckage of the school. Adrianne lays groaning before him on the sidewalk, Marinette was nowhere to be found. Luka abandons his bike to help Adrianne.  
“Adrianne are you ok? Where’s Marinette? What hurts?” Luka says.  
Adrianne groans, he can barely stand. Luka helps him to safety and then runs back into the wreckage to look for Marinette. To his right he hears more explosions, he turns to see Ladybug fighting the Bubbler. The Bubbler spots Luka standing there staring at the fight. With one swipe from his bubble wand, Luka is encased in a bubble and starts floating upwards from the ground. Ladybug yells “Lucky Charm!” Her yoyo opens up to reveal a spotted discus. She surveys the area and realizes if she throws it at the right angle, it can hit the bubble wand out of the Bubbler’s hands.  
“Here goes nothing.” She says as she throws the discus. The discus hits the wand perfectly, breaking it in two. One of the pieces flies directly into Luka’s bubble, popping it. Within seconds, Luka falls to the ground.  
“Luka!” Ladybug screams. She ran to catch Luka’s body but was too slow. Luka hits the pavement with a loud crack. Ladybug picks up Luka in her arms. At this moment, her costume dematerialized since she used her power moments before. Luka stirs and opens his eyes to see Marinette holding him in her arms. He stares at her beautiful black hair, soaked by the rain. Her blue eyes swell with tears.  
“Luka!” she yells.  
“M-M-Marinette, I have something to tell you.” Blood drips from Luka’s mouth.  
“Luka stay with me, please!” Marinette cries.  
“I-I Lo-” Luka’s eyes go wide and then close. His hand opens to reveal a small piece of paper, a poem. A poem about Marinette, a love poem.  
Marinette screams, “Luka!” tears stream down her face. Luka was gone.

The Family Business

Marinette sits on a rooftop staring out at the city’s lights. Tikki was almost fully rested. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. It was the poem Luka meant to give to her on that terrible day. She read it over and put it back in her pocket.  
“Tikki, spots on!” she said.  
The Ladybug costume materializes over her civilian clothes. She pulls up the hood and leaps into action. Ladybug swung from rooftop to rooftop making it to the front of the school in under ten minutes. Since the accident, the school has been mostly rebuilt except for a couple classrooms. On the steps was a placard memorializing Luka. Ladybug stared at the placard, a few tears started to swell. She wiped her face and proceeded to walk into the school. Inside the entrance there were four guards. In several swift strikes all but one were on the ground. She wiped the blood from her knuckles. The one she left conscious quivered into a corner.  
“Let me go please! I promise I won’t tell anyone. I’ll disappear.” the goon cried  
“I have another plan for you.” Ladybug said sternly.  
Using her yoyo, Ladybug wrapped it around the criminal's legs and dragged him outside. She leaped onto the roof and hung the criminal off the edge.  
“Where is Cat Noir!” Ladybug yelled menacingly.  
“I don’t know! I swear!” the criminal cried out in fear.  
She released the yoyo and the criminal started falling to the ground. Before he hit the pavement Ladybug stopped him and pulled him back up to her level.  
“Answers, now!” Ladybug said through a scowl.  
“Ok Ok, Hawkmoth has the whole school heavily guarded, he is holding Cat Noir in some English classroom, wherever it is, he will have the most guards around it, Now please let me go!” he cried again.  
Ladybug threw him on top of the roof and before he could say anything she punched him right in the face, knocking him out cold. She then continued her search through the school.  
The Miraculous Heroine moved swiftly through the halls taking out all opposition. She finally reached an area that had more guards then any other area in the school. She counted thirteen guards in all.  
“Piece of cake.” she smirked.  
Without a sound she leaped into the crowd. The screams could be heard throughout the halls. The crack of broken bones and booming punches filled Ladybug’s ears. After a minute, every criminal had been subdued. She took a deep breath and opened the door into the classroom.  
The room was extremely dark except for a figure with blonde hair tied to a chair in the corner.  
“Cat Noir!” she said. As she turned the chair around, she gasped and fell backwards.  
In the chair was Gabriel Agreste, beaten and bloody. He groaned in the chair. The lights flashed on, at her feet was the silver mask of Hawkmoth. She stared at the mask then back at Gabriel, slowly she realized what it meant. Gabriel Agreste is the Hawkmoth. Ladybug gasped and took a couple steps back. She took deep breaths, trying to remain calm.  
Suddenly, Gabriel screamed then decayed into dust. The Hawkmoth was dead.  
“Shocking isn’t it.” a familiar voice said from behind the chair.  
Ladybug looked to see Cat Noir. There was something in his eyes that was incredibly off putting, almost evil.  
Ladybug couldn’t find any words, she was just silent. Noir walked over to Hawkmoth’s remains.  
“How could you!” Cat Noir stared into the pile.  
“C-Cat what have you done” Ladybug stuttered out.  
“It wasn’t hard since he lived in my own home!” Cat Noir yelled kicking at the remains.  
“Your own home?” Ladybug questioned.  
“My own home.” Cat Noir took his mask off revealing he was Adrien Agreste.  
Lady fell over in shock. “Adrianne how could you? W-why?” she stammered.  
“I did what was right Ladybug! He lied to me! He’s the reason Luka is dead, you would’ve done the same.” Adrianne yelled.  
“Adrianne we aren’t executioners!” Ladybug responded with tears in her eyes. “I can’t believe I ever loved you!”  
“You what?” Adrianne looked up.  
Ladybug took her mask off revealing to Adrien that she was Marinette. Adrianne gasped in shock. Marinette started crying.  
“Adrianne you know what I have to do.” Ladybug said in anger, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
“Yes.” Adrianne said as he looked towards the floor in sadness.  
Within moments the forbidden lovers jumped into action. Light against dark. Yin versus Yang. Marinette threw Adrianne through a wall, launching him to the hallway. Adrianne got up and proceeded to evade her attacks. They exchanged blows. Each hit was landed with passion and hatred for each other. A broken love, a broken trust. Finally, Marinette got the upper hand and broke Cat Noir’s arm in a locker door. He yelps in pain whilst holding his arm. Ladybug stands over him, tears drench her cheeks. She stares at the quivering shell of the man she used to love. He stares up at her and she looks away.  
The cops arrive a couple hours later and arrest Cat Noir for the murder of his father. The internet will most likely blow up in the morning. Ladybug sits on a rooftop crying. She's tired. She’s dedicated her whole lie to this cause and it seems she’s lost more than she’s gained. Without words, Marinette takes off the spotted earrings and throws them into the city of Paris. She no longer wanted this. With Cat Noir gone, there was no point in continuing.  
The Ladybug was no more.


End file.
